1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process of producing nitroalcohols by the reductive dehydroxylation of nitropolyols. In one aspect, the invention is a process of producing nitroalcohols by first alkylating a nitroalkane to a nitropolyol, and then hydrogenating the nitropolyol to a nitroalcohol.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nitroalkanes are used as feedstocks to prepare nitroalcohols which can be further reduced to aminoalcohols. Commercially, 2-nitro-2-methyl-1-propanol (NMP) and the corresponding aminoalcohol (2-amino-2-methyl-1-propanol (AMP)) are produced from 2-nitropropane (2-NP). The ability to produce identical products from alternative feedstocks, e.g., nitroethane, is desirable.
Reductive dehydroxylation is known for activated alcohols, e.g., benzylic alcohols. It has not been documented for nitropolyols such as the 1,2-nitroalcohols.